Fanfiction Bloopers
by Hedgefox
Summary: Rated M for violence, swearing and randomness :P Behold!, A new series of randomness with me and other videogame characters! (If you want to be in the series, please review or PM me.)
1. Episode 1

Joshua: *types on computer* Hmmm… I'm bored, but I feel like something new on Fanfiction…

Joshua: *watches SMG4 videos* I GOT IT!

Sonic:*comes into Joshua's room* Will you shut up, people are trying to sleep here!

Episode 1:

The madness begins…

Later…

Joshua: Hehehe.. *puts chill dog onto the ground*

HEY SONIC, I FOUND A CHILLI DOG!

Sonic: CHILLI DOG?!, WHERE?! *silps on banana peel and goes flying out of the window*

Joshua: Problem? *troll face*

Sonic:*jumps back into the house* YOU SON OF A BITCH!

Joshua: *gets rocket launcher* Bad Sonic…

Sonic: WHAT TH-*gets blown up*

Joshua: Sonic, You should know I have a bunch of weapons…

Sonic: Damn you…

-End of Episode-

**If any of you Fanfiction authors want to be in my Fanfiction Bloopers, please do PM me or review.**


	2. Episode 2

Joshua and Sonic is watching My Little Pony on the TV.

Sonic: Joshua, I hate this program, can we watch something else?

Joshua: NO, I WANT TO WATCH MY LITTLE PONY MUTHAFUCKA! *gets out AK-47*

Sonic: Fine! I'll go to Tails to see what's he's doing! *runs off*

Joshua: OMG! DERPY! YOU'RE SO DERPY! :D

Episode 2:

The Kidnapping

Sonic: That stupid brony-freak... *sees Tails in his room*

Sonic: HI TAILS!

Tails: *quickly hides something* Oh, hi, Sonic!

Sonic: What was you hiding?

Tails: Nothing...

Sonic: ...

Then EXE suddenly smashed through the wall.

EXE: Ready for Round 2, Sa- *looks at Tails and Sonic*

Sonic and Tails: Wrong house, EXE...

EXE: FFFFFFFUUUUUUUU *explodes*

Tails: Anyway, I have nothing.

Sonic: Okay, See you later, Tai- *falls down the stairs and into the bin*

Tails: *sighs* Soon, I'll see her again... *holds up a picture of Cosmo* when it's time...

Meanwhile with Joshua...

Joshua: And that's why I always kick your ass, Tails Doll.

Tails Doll: SCREW YOU! I WILL BEAT YO ASS, ONE DAY, JOSHUA! *disappears*

Joshua: Stupid Tails Doll, He's an idiot at sometimes...

Then Eggman shows up.

Joshua: Hi Robuttnik!

Robuttnik: THAT'S NOT MY NAME! My name i-

Joshua: Baldy McNoseHair?

Baldy McNoseHair: NO!

Joshua: Egghead?

Egghead: NO!

Joshua: Homo?

Homo: NO! My name is Dr. Eggman!

Joshua: Ok, Ok, Geez...

Eggman: Now you have 7 days to get the Chaos Emeralds and bring them to me or I'll-

Joshua: Or what, ya big loser?(Sonic Adventure Reference XD)

Then Tails comes down the stairs and Eggman sees him and nabs him using his Pingas-grabber.

Tails: Let me go! *stuggles to get free*

Eggman: Or I'll keep this kitsune of yours and keep him as a prisoner and until then you bring the emeralds, Ta Ta! *files off in his Eggmobile*

Tails: Help!

Sonic: *shows up* What happened?

Then Joshua runs after Eggman.

Sonic: Brony-freak! Wait for me!

End of Episode

Please follow, favorite and review.

Make sure to check out my channel! 1999Sonicboy2014

Sonic: Your Youtube channel sucks, Joshua!

Joshua: *shoots AK-47 at Sonic*

Sonic: I...hate...you

Joshua: I know!


	3. Episode 3

Joshua and Sonic are sitting on a hill in Green Hill Zone, resting.

Sonic: Damn it Joshua, Why did you go after Eggman, knowing that I would come along too?

Joshua: Because I'm a hero, idiot...

Sonic turns around to see Joshua playing Sonic Generations on a PS3.

Sonic: Where did you get that PS3 and TV and how are you playing it without electricity?!

Joshua: Ummm...

Episode 3:

The Eggventure Begins.

Joshua and Sonic are running through Green Hill Zone.

Sonic: Why would Eggman go through Green Hill Zone?

Joshua: To get to his base, dumbass...

The two smashed through Eggman's badniks, ran around loops and crossed bridges as they blazed through Green Hill Zone.

Then they stopped by two floating platforms to see Eggman float down in his Eggmobile.

Joshua: Hey, Are you planning to use the stupid wrecking ball again?!

Sonic: Where did he get a stupid idea like that from?

-Flashback-

Eggman is watching Miley Cyrus's "Wrecking Ball" music video...

Eggman: This gives me a idea!

-End of flashback-

Eggman then lowers down 3 spiked balls each on chains that he can swing.

Joshua: And here comes the hate reviews...

Hater: Dear Joshua the Hedgefox, How dare you steal the 1st boss from Selbi's Sonic ERaZor, I hope to see you in hell and kiss my ass, Jews!

-Back to the episode-

Sonic homing attacks Eggman 7 times and as he does he so, The two platforms explode and the two wrecking balls fall onto the ground.

Joshua then throws a rock, finishing Eggman's Wrecking Ball and making him retreat.

Joshua: COME BACK YOU BITCH!

Joshua and Sonic both run into Marble Zone and Joshua stops...

Sonic: What is it, Joshua?

Joshua: I realized I had a Chaos Emerald...

Sonic: Let's use it then...

Sonic stands next to Joshua and they both warp to Eggman's base.

End of Episode.

Sonic: About time you made a update to one of your stories!

Joshua: Yep.


	4. Episode 4

Episode 4:

The Unexpected Change...

A Green Flash appears in Eggman's lab, it fades to show Joshua and Sonic.

Sonic: That was quick.

Joshua: Faster than you'll ever be!

Sonic: Oh, shut up...

Eggman then came down in his Eggmobile.

Eggman: Hi Muthafuckas!

Joshua: *puts on shades while lieing down* Bitch, does it look like I care?

Eggman: Umm...

Joshua: NO.

Sonic: Where's Tails, Eggman, you geek!

Eggman:*sniffs* I have a life you know...

then crashes through the wall AGAIN.

Joshua: What is it now, exe?

: The author forgot to put my name before the commas in Episode 2!

Sonic: I'm sure he'll fix that...

: kthxbai *disappears*

Eggman: Anyway, prepare to meet your doom!

Eggman then tries to zap Sonic, Sonic jumps out of the way like the coward he is and the laser bounces off a mirror and hits Joshua instead, knocking him shut into one of Eggman's machines.

Joshua: Sonic! Get me out of here!

Sonic: After I kick Egghead's ass!

Sonic: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZOR! *fires lazor*

Eggman then goes flying.

Eggman: TEAM EGG IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN! *disappears into space*

Sonic walks up to the machine that Joshua is stuck in.

Joshua: Sonic, GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Sonic: HHHHMMMMMM... *presses red button*

The machine starts working, blocking Joshua's sight of outside the machine.

Sonic: Oops... Wrong button...

Sonic then waits and then the machine finally opens up, steam comes out as Joshua walks out.

Sonic: Oh...my...god...

: You called me?

Sonic: NOT YOU, EXE!

Joshua:*puts hand to "his" head* Ugh...

Sonic: Joshua, you look...different...

Joshua: What do you mean?

Sonic gives Joshua a mirror and the sight of "himself" turned him pale white.

Instead of seeing a handsome male hedgefox,(Yes, I talking about my FC...)

"He" saw beautiful female hedgefox in the mirror.

Joshua: Holy mother of god...

Sonic: I tried to tell you, but I couldn't...

Joshua: Let's just get out of here... *uses chaos emerald to warp both of them*

End of Episode

Hey, guys, thanks for reading and sorry for the HUGE delay.

I will try to make the next episode and please follow, favorite and review if you enjoyed and tell me what name I should give Joshua until she turns back into a male... WHENEVER I FEEL LIKE IT HFTHFF(lol)


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5:

Joshua's "Little" Problem...

A green light flashes in Joshua's bedroom...

Sonic: So, what now?

Sonic then sees Joshua pacing back and forth panicking.

Joshua: Sonic, do me a favour and get me some clothes...

Sonic: Okay!

Sonic runs out the house to get some clothes.

Joshua then hears a knock at her bedroom door.

?: Joshua, are you in there?

Joshua: Busy! (Oh shit, I forgot my voice changed...)

?: Joshua, are you okay? Your voice has changed...

Then Sonic arrives with the clothes and sees the person who is at Joshua's bedroom door.

The person is a female black winged cat. Her name is Amethyst, She is 15.

Her fur is dark purple with blue lighting bolt-shaped markings on her face, ears, tail, arms and her neck.

She has black feathered wings that have purple accents.

Her eyes are emerald green, but with a black marking over her right eye, she has abnormally long tail with a crimson fur at the tip.

"Hey Sonic, do you know what Joshua's doing?" Amethyst asked with curiously.

Then Amethyst then saw the clothes and asked another question: "Why do you have those clothes?"

"I'll show you why... That is if Joshua's ok with it." Sonic replied as he went into the bedroom.

Then Sonic shut the door and turned around to Joshua and quickly gave the clothes.

Joshua ran changed into them as quickly as possible while Sonic looked away, she didn't care what the clothes were, as long she wasn't "naked".

As soon as she finished changing, Joshua poked Sonic's shoulder to let him know that she had finished changing into the clothes.

"Ok, I want to tell you something." Sonic asked as he turned around to Joshua.

"Fire away." Joshua replied.

"Amethyst wants to see if you're ok, you know what she's like, Joshua." Sonic said.

"I knew she would be curious or at least find out sooner or later, I guess she can come in..." Joshua replied.

Sonic ran out the door to see Amethyst still there.

"Sonic, there you are! Now are you gonna show me what all this is about?" Amethyst said tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come and see for yourself, Amethyst..." Sonic said walking into the bedroom with Amethyst following him.

As soon as Amethyst walked into Joshua's bedroom, she spotted Joshua wearing a red top, denim jeans and her normal green shoes(Which somehow still fit her feet.)

Sonic panicked about Amethyst's reaction for some reason and threw himself out the window screaming.

The girls sweatdropped at that moment.

"How did this happen?" Amethyst asked as she was very confused.

"I'll tell you downstairs." Joshua said as they walked out of the bedroom.

"Oh cool, Can we have jammy dodgers while we talk?" Amethyst replied.

"Note..to...self: Never jump out of windows..." Sonic said before going unconsious.

End of Episode.

Sorry if I took SO long, I had a lot of other projects in the way and now I'm back. I'm still available to more fan characters being added to the story, Also thanks for 100 views! :3


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6:

The Dry Dream

It was midnight, Joshua, Sonic and Amethyst was sleeping.

However, Sonic was having a strange nightmare/dream.

He found himself in a black void...

"Ok, who gave me fucking cheese chilli dogs again?!" Sonic said.

EXE then suddenly appears riding on a wrecking ball, singing: "I came like a wrecking ball!"

"OH NO, THE MEMORIES!" Sonic said running away crying like a coward.

EXE was chasing Sonic like the little bitch he was.

Sonic ran for his life, hoping to get away from EXE and his wrecking ball, but he soon found himself in a dead end.

"Well, I'm so screwed..." Sonic said sadly.

"Ready to be mine forever, Sonic Maurice Hedgehog?" EXE said upon stopping on his wrecking ball.

"Never, you... Ummm... Bloodface!" Sonic said trying to offend EXE.

"Oh, I'm so offended!" EXE said in sarcasm while rolling his eyes.

"Well, I tried..." Sonic said as EXE closed in.

(Wait a minute... This is all a nightmare! I can escape by waking up!) Sonic thought.

"See you in hell, EXE!" Sonic said as vanished from the void.

"Damnit! He escaped!" EXE said as he was having a tantrum.

Sonic woke up as he realized it was morning as he saw the sun, the girls was still asleep though.

"Meh, I'll go downstairs and get a chilli dog." Sonic said as he quietly went downstairs without waking up the girls.

End of Episode

Author Note: I decided to give Sonic his own episode, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
